The Song Collection
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of a multitude of songs on my iPod or that I randomly hear. Ratings and pairings vary.
1. Riverside

**Title: Riverside**

**Pairings: Miroku x Sango**

**Rating: T**

**Based On: Riverside by Agnes Obel**

**Summary:**

A year after Kagome's return to the Feudal Era, Sango's daughter drowned in the river near the village. Now, almost ten years later, Miroku helps her come to terms with their daughter's death.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

_ "Mommy!"_

_ "Kyoko! KYOKO! MIROKU! MIROKU, INUYASHA! HELP HER!"_

Sango could still hear the cry and then screams as her daughter was swept away by the currents of the beautiful river that ran near her home. Kyoko had been playing, so innocently, so sweetly, with her twin, Kaori, just before the bank had given out beneath her weight and sent her tumbling into the water, screaming for help.

Now, Sango sat with her knees to her chest, watching the water silently. Behind her was Kaori, playing with her younger brother, Ushin, and Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Kichona under the close eye of Miroku and Inuyasha as Kagome washed some clothes at the bank. Ten years had passed since that day, and Sango still felt the deep sorrow that a mother felt after losing a child much too young.

"Sango." Miroku's gentle voice interrupted the peace of the afternoon. "Why don't you come and sit with me?"

Sango smiled faintly, glancing over her shoulder at her husband, replying, "No, thank you. I want to stay right here."

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his molten eyes, pretending to be annoyed though his eyes held a gentle understanding. "Damn it, Sango, get up here and sit with him before he gets all pouty on us."

"No, no, I'll go join her. Can you watch Kaori and Ushin? I think Sango and I need to go on a walk..."

"Of course Inuyasha can," Kagome said from where she was washing a haori. "Perhaps he can wrestle with them."

"Away from the river of course," Miroku said quickly, noticing his wife's frantic look.

He led Sango away from the water, gently winding an arm around her waist with a smile. "Sango…"

Sango finally broke down, sinking to her knees, a sob tearing from her chest as she cried, "It's not fair! Why Kyoko!? She was such a good girl! She always helped Kaede and Kagome-chan out! It's not _fair_!"

"Hush, Sango," Miroku murmured, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms around her. "I know it hurts, it hurts me, too. But there's nothing any of us could've done to save Kyoko when she fell. The river was swollen from so much rain and not even Inuyasha could've been fast enough."

Sango sobbed, burying her face in his chest, releasing the grief that had built up over the years. "I miss her so much…"

"As do I," Miroku replied, kissing away her tears. "As do I, Sango. As I said, I know it still hurts. But Kyoko would want us to move past her death and enjoy life before we join her."

Sango sniffled, choking back another sob as she whispered, "But…"

"It's like with Kohaku," Miroku told her, "When you thought he was dead those first few months. You pushed forward to defeat Naraku, didn't you? Now we need to push forward to help our remaining daughter and son, Sango. Kyoko will always hold a special place in our hearts, but you'll have to move on and live with me in the present, not with Kyoko in the past."

Sango contemplated this for a while as Miroku cradled her against his chest, kissing her head and rocking her soothingly. Finally she whispered, "I guess you're right…"

"See?" Miroku said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her soft lips. "Now," He stood, offering her his hand. "Why don't we go and spend some time with Kaori and Ushin. I think they might be worried as to where we went, even with Inuyasha-ojisan and Kagome-obasan nearby."

Sango accepted his hand, smiling as he turned and started up river, back towards their family. Sango paused, glancing over her shoulder at the river. She smiled gently, whispering, "Goodbye, Kyoko."

And with that, Sango went to rejoin her family, not seeming to notice the little girl that smiled from her place beside the water.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Yes, yes, as you can see I did in fact start another fanfic! But this one I think is going to be special. :3 This fanfiction is a collection of one-shots, all based on certain songs. I started off with what I think is a depressing song about a woman losing someone to a river (I encourage you to look up the song), resulting in Sango losing her daughter. **

**Now, back to the information about this! If anyone has a song they'd like to suggest, feel free to put it in your review or PM it to me and I'll listen to it and see if I like it. ;)**


	2. Protecting You

**Title: Protecting You**

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Kagome**

**Rating: M**

**Based On: The Beginning by One-Ok-Rock**

**Suggested By: kokoronagomu**

**Warning: Gore, Language**

**Summary:**

When Inuyasha is injured badly by a demon while protecting Kagome from its grasps, Kagome is distraught, blaming herself and not allowing anyone to look at her own injuries. Due to this, Inuyasha comforts her and attempts to help.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome gasped in surprise, diving forward to avoid the swipe that the clumsy oni sent her way, feeling the claws of its hand just barely skim her, clipping off locks of her long raven hair. Blood streamed from a long gash that stretched from her shoulder to hand, all along her arm, but she felt nothing as she fled, seeking safety in the form of a silver hared hanyou. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, fleeing in the direction that she'd last seen him. _"INUYASHA!"_

Nothing.

Kagome ducked to avoid another swipe from the demon, darting among the trees. A root seemed to appear in front of her, and Kagome shrieked as she hit the ground. The demon gnashed its teeth as it grinned, obviously preparing for a feast. Kagome whimpered, screwing her eyes shut.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her, jerking her out of the way. Kagome's eyes snapped open to see the familiar form of her half-demon companion. "Inuyasha!"

He snorted, looking annoyed as he dumped her on the ground a little bit away from the demon, rolling his eyes. "Feh. Fucking wench. The minute I go away, you get into some kind of trouble. Stay here, I'll take care of the- _fuck!_" He grabbed her, leaping away as the oni struck again. "That thing's fast!"

"It has Jewel shards!" Kagome explained quickly, fighting back the urge to shove him away when he grabbed her injured arm in an attempt to escape. He deposited her on the ground again, and then turned to face the demon, unsheathing his sword. "It has a Shard in its chest!" Kagome realized, crying this aloud so that her friend could hear.

Inuyasha scowled at the demon. He was definitely _not_ happy. His wench had been hurt; he could smell the blood that coated his hands. As he raised his hands to swing Tetsusaiga, the demon attacked again, this time moving faster than before. The demon's hand caught Inuyasha, sending him flying and raking its claws across his face. He landed with a grunt, fighting against the darkness that threatened to settle in, scrambling to his feet and throwing a quick Wind Scar at the youkai.

To his surprise, it worked. The demon disappeared under the attack and Kagome hurried to collect the Shard before rushing to his aide, eyes anxious as she whispered, "Inuyasha."

Everything went dark.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

When Inuyasha awoke again, it was to the dim light of Kaede's hut. Shippo was curled up with Kirara in a corner, and Sango was asleep beside them. Miroku dozed lightly on the opposite of the hut.

But where was his wench?

Inuyasha quickly sat up, grimacing as pain lanced up his side and chest, through his face. He gently prodded at the bandages that swathed the left side of his face and head, finding that he could only see out of the right eye due to this.

"Ah, you're awake."

Inuyasha jumped at Kaede's old and cracking voice, flattening his ears as he growled, "Feh. Where's the stupid wench? Is she getting into trouble again?"

"She went to get more water," Miroku piped from where he was, showing he'd awake as well. "She's been tending to you all night. You had a fever and she was worried."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, then demanded, "How's her arm?"

To his surprise, nobody answered and he growled furiously, repeating his question with a warning tone. "She won't…let anyone look at it," Miroku finally admitted, avoiding the half-demon's gaze. "She's been too worried about you to bother, and when we tried to look at it, she told us not to."

Inuyasha growled irritably. "Stupid bitch."

"Inuyasha! You're awake!"

He lifted his gaze to the doorway, where a relieved looking Kagome stood, a tub of water and a washcloth in her hand. She moved over to him, pressing her wrist to his forehead. "You still have a slight fever, lay down…"

Inuyasha shot Miroku a look and the monk nodding, understanding immediately. He quickly woke Shippo and Sango, who scooped up the protesting kitsune and Kirara before following him outside, Kaede moving out as well.

Kagome was too busy fussing over him to notice.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with a hint of a growl in his voice, though he was gentle as he swatted her hands away from him. "You need to look at your arm, it'll get infected, stupid wench."

"It's fine," Kagome murmured, frowning as he took her arm. She tugged, wincing slightly as she tried to get it away from him. "Inuyasha, leave it alone, I'm fine!" Her tone became sharp.

The half-demon snorted, reaching up to firmly flick her forehead. "Like hell you're okay, bitch. Your arm is _still_ bleeding. Of all the people in our pack, I would've thought that you at least had some fuckin' brains!"

Kagome glared at him, obviously not happy with his language as she allowed him to tear off her sleeve and examine her arm. "At least speak without cussing every five seconds, Inuyasha. I'm fine," she added when he shot a glare at her. "It's just…" she faltered, taking her arm back in favor of grabbing her backpack and pulling out some fresh bandages to care for his wounds. "Your injuries are more important."

Inuyasha rolled his good eye, allowing her to unwrap his head to put new medicine and bandages on it.

Kagome winced at the sight.

The oni's claws had torn right down the left side of his face, one just narrowly missing his eye by a hair. Blood, though not as badly, continued to come from the wounds. She could easily see part of his cheekbone where the claws had gone right through the flesh and skimmed bone.

Kagome took a deep breath, and then set to work, gently patting some antiseptic onto the gruesome wounds. Inuyasha grimaced, making it hurt even more. "Damn it, wench," He hissed, jerking his face away when a particular spot stung.

She huffed, and Inuyasha finally realized that tears were beginning to mist over her usually sparkling gray eyes. "Sorry," she whispered when he let her continue. "I'm sorry." Her hands began to shake and she pulled them away, hugging herself. "This is all my fault."

Inuyasha looked startled, then panicked as she began to cry, burying her face in her hands, which were speckled with the half-demon's blood. "Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?! What the fuck did I do this time!?"

"You're hurt, and it's my fault! Again!" Kagome sobbed, shaking her head. "You always get hurt when you're saving me! It's _always my fault_!"  
Oh. That explained some things.

Inuyasha's temper flared and he snarled, "Stop crying, wench. It's not your fucking fault; I'm the one who fought, ain't I?" He hesitated, and then tugged the girl to him, crushing her to his chest. "Stop crying."

She sniffled, hiding her face in his chest as she fought to control herself. The half-demon rumbled softly, soothingly rubbing her back as he rested his chin on her head, murmuring, "Kagome, you're the reason I _can_ fight. Without you here, I wouldn't be able to do anything, you idiot."

Kagome contemplated this, giving a shaky sigh as he ran his claws through her hair. "I was so scared," she whispered. "I was so scared you weren't going to come."

"I'll always come and protect you, stupid. You know that," he huffed, wiping the blood off of her face with his sleeve. "I'd give up everything I have to keep you safe. I'd fight forever to protect you."

Kagome smiled slightly, winding her arms around his chest. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured quietly.

"Feh!" He snorted, pulling back so that she could finish fixing up his face. "After you're done, I'm looking at your arm."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Don't judge me. XD This is what I thought of when listening to this. Thanks to kokoronagomu for suggesting this. O.o I've been listening to it nonstop. I hope you enjoyed everyone! You can continue to suggest songs, also, everyone!**


	3. So Proud of You

**Title: So Proud of You**

**Pairings: Inuyasha**

**Rating: K+**

**Based On: Welcome to the Masquerade by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Suggested By: Inuyasharocks01842 **

**Warnings: None!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**Summary:**

A certain little half-demon is told something that makes his mother come searching for him in the woods.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A small, silver haired boy sobbed from where he was hiding beneath the roots of a tree, his silver dog ears drooping on top of his head, his golden eyes full of tears that slid down his cheeks, his clawed hands digging into his palms so that when he tried to wipe the tears away, blood mingled on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha," a woman called, her brown eyes full of concern for the boy as she searched the tree, "Inuyasha, where are you, dear? Please come here, you're worrying me…"

"Momma!" Inuyasha sobbed, running to the woman and throwing his arms around her legs, hiding his face in her kimono. "Momma!"

The woman smiled gently, and then frowned when she saw the blood and tears on his face. Using her sleeve, she knelt beside her sniffling son, gently wiping at his face as he moved closer to hug around her neck, his face in her shoulder. "What happened, dear? Where is all this blood from?"

Inuyasha whimpered, holding his palms out, his golden eyes still full of tears as he said, "That mean old man…he…he called me a half-breed 'gain, and he said you…that you…" he gave a wail, burying his face in her shoulder.

The woman's eyes softened and she hugged him back, reassuringly rubbing his back and then reaching up to caress one of the cute dog ears atop his head. "Oh, Inuyasha."

He sniffled again, continuing to cry for a few moments before pulling back to look up at her with serious eyes, wiping his tears away. "Momma? He said you were 'shamed of me. Are you?"

Her eyes widened and she looked startled as she looked down at him. "Of course not," she murmured, smiling gently at him. "You're my little puppy, why would I be ashamed of you?" She scowled. "Ignore your grandfather. I'm proud of you, and your father would be, too, okay?"

He nodded his golden eyes wide.

She couldn't help but smile faintly at this. "You look so much like your father," she murmured to him. "I just know he's proud of you."

Inuyasha grinned, revealing his small fangs. "You really think so?'

"I know so," she responded, tapping his nose and standing up. "Now come with me, Inuyasha, it's almost time for supper. If you want, you don't have to eat your rice."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**I disclaim the song and Inuyasha. XD Just thought of this little thing while listening to that pretty amazing song. I'm so proud of myself. Two fanfics in one day! XD**


	4. Waiting

**Title: Waiting**

**Parings: Inuyasha x Kagome**

**Rating: K+**

**Based On: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**Suggested By: -**

**Warnings: None!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**Summary:**

The night after Kagome returns to the Feudal Era after three years of being trapped on the other side, she and Inuyasha sit under Goshinboku and talk.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Beneath the leaves of a massive tree in the middle of a forest, a dark haired woman sat in the lap of her silver haired companion. His red kimono was wrapped around the woman to protect her from the chilly air, and she leaned back into his chest while he gently ran his clawed fingers through her raven black hair.

"It's so good to be back," Kagome murmured, not wanting to break the silence of the night, breathing in the fresh air.

Inuyasha's ears pricked at the sound of her voice, and he continued to mess with her hair, rumbling softly when she pressed back against him suddenly, reassuring her that he was really there, not just another dream, while he comforted himself for the same reason, breathing in her scent, which had faded over the long three years. "Feh," he muttered, halting his fingers and instead resting his chin on her head. "You wanted to come back for once?" His tone was barely teasing.

Kagome pulled away to look back at him, slightly offended. "Did you not want me to come back?"

Inuyasha tensed at this, growling softly. "Of course I did," he snapped. He was silent, then huffed, "I was just joking."

She relaxed, taking comfort in his warmth as she did so. "Good."

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I missed everyone so much."

It was more so the quiver in her voice that caught his attention, rather than her words.

"I missed listening to Sango and Miroku bicker," Kagome whispered, burying her face into his shoulder as she twisted to wrap her arms around his neck, giving a shaky sigh. Inuyasha rumbled softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face to her hair, breathing in the scent of pure Kagome. "I missed Shippo and Kirara's playing. I missed learning from Kaede about herbs."

Inuyasha rubbed her back as she gave a sudden sob. He hesitated, then said softly, "We all missed you, too, you know. Sango and Miroku liked to talk about our travels often. Shippo really liked to practice pranks on me since you couldn't make him stop." Inuyasha scowled at this, and Kagome gave a choked laugh.

Kagome pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Inuyasha had to stifle a soft whimper as he wiped them away with a clawed finger. "What I missed the most though," she murmured, smiling at him. "Was you. My family went back to normal after I returned, like they'd forgotten you except for the occasional conversation." Inuyasha was silent as he listened, taking in her words quietly as she choked out, "I would remember our arguments, and I regretted all of those days I wasted going back. I don't know how many times I would dream about you, go to go through the well, and realize I couldn't."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at this, nuzzling her forehead comfortingly. Voice gruff, he admitted, "I waited three years for you to come back. Three long years. I thought I'd never get to see you again. Might as well admit it before Shippo decides to tell you…I went to the well every three days, just to catch a whiff of your scent." He tucked some hair behind her ear, resting his forehead against hers, searching her gaze. "I would've waited longer if I'd had to."

Kagome's eyes widened at this and she blinked, rasping, "You…you would've waited?"

"I would've waited five hundred years," Inuyasha replied simply. "When we fought the Shikon no Tama, I realized something. That something…it would've made me wait a thousand years if I had to, so that I could see you again, Kagome."

Her lips spread into a bright smile at this, and he returned it with a silly grin of his own. Kagome giggled at this, and then pressed a sudden kiss to his lips. Inuyasha jerked back in surprise and Kagome flushed, avoiding his gaze until he gave a sound of pure happiness, crushing to her chest and burying his face in her neck.

He remembered the words he'd told the demons he'd fought within the Meido.

_"Kagome was born to meet me! And I was born for her!"_

And as Inuyasha shifted Kagome so that her back was pressed against his chest again, his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her shoulder, he decided then and there that he would never be ashamed to admit that he'd said them.

For those words were the truth.

He had been born to meet Kagome.

Kagome was what had helped him…live again. Without her, he would've still been pinned to the very tree they sat beneath.

And without Kagome, Inuyasha would've never thought that he could fall in love again.

Almost inaudibly, Inuyasha lowered his lips to her ear and murmured, "Love ya, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes misted again and she merely murmured back, "I love you, too."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N:**

**I have no idea why I'm crying. x_x Cried the whole time I wrote this for some reason…**

**ANYWAYS. That quote! I'm not sure if it's correct, I didn't have internet when I was writing this, so I guessed. Pretty sure it's close to the correct quote…**

**Hope you all enjoyed! :3**


	5. I'll Stay By You

**Title: I'll Stay By You**

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Kagome**

**Rating: T**

**Based On: My Freedom by Tom Bergersen**

**Suggested By: -**

**Warnings: Violence, Character Death**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**Summary:**

When Inuyasha goes full demon using the Jewel and turns on his friends, Kagome decides that she'll stay with him, even if he isn't him anymore.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Is this what it turned you into?" the raven haired young woman behind him whispered, anguish in her tone and crossing her face. "Is this what using the Jewel did to you, Inuyasha? Why did you kill our friends?!" Her voice became hoarse as she cried, "Why?! They did nothing to you!"

Inuyasha pulled his red stained claws from Shippo's body, and Kagome gave a muffled sob as he turned on her, closing her eyes as he stared gleefully at the blood that dripped from them. But when he heard Kagome whimper, he jerked his head in her direction, grinning, his red eyes gleaming excitedly at another victim.

Kagome stiffened in surprise, her eyes gleaming with tears. "Inuyasha," she pleaded. "It's Kagome, remember? It's me." Inuyasha growled softly, pausing at her voice, and she took comfort in that. "Remember?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs, stalking over.

She closed her eyes, preparing to be struck down.

Instead, she felt claws just barely skim her cheek, and she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

He was sniffing at her, a soft growl continuing to come room deep in his throat until suddenly, he wound his claws into her hair and snarled, tilting her head back so that her throat was bared to him.

She did as she was told, remaining silent as she vowed to stay by him no matter what.

And within his head, a voice screamed at her to run.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: No idea where this came from o.o**


End file.
